


Two Warriors

by justasmalltownchair



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasmalltownchair/pseuds/justasmalltownchair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drogo has a beautiful dress made for Dany, but he couldn't care less about the dress if you know what I mean ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Warriors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetMusicAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMusicAngel/gifts).



Khal Drogo did not like to be kept waiting. He was an intimidating hulk of a man, so everyone usually rushed to make sure he was content. The Moon of His Life, on the other hand... well she was another story. She loved to tease him; she joked that it made the final outcome more exciting. Still, Drogo did not like to wait to get what he wanted. And, as always, he wanted her with every fiber of his being. 

On a recent trading expedition to Pentos -- the Dothraki had stopped pillaging every city they visited thanks to his Khaleesi's gentle wisdom -- Drogo had had a heavenly dress made for his Queen. Heavenly was the only word he could think of to describe it. It was made out of some sort of sheer material and the seamstress had assured him that it would cover everything, albeit in the most tantalizing of ways. He could imagine how he would be able to see the outline of her naked body under the blue material. It was delicate but held up surprisingly well in tough conditions, much like Daenerys herself. He had thought it would be the perfect gift to show his love just how much he loved her. All that was left to do now was wait. Daenerys had refused the help of her handmaidens in putting on the garment, insisting that she wanted her Sun and Stars to be the first to lay eyes on her in the masterpiece. 

Drogo lifted his eyes from his staring contest with the dirt floor of his tent (the floor had won) and laid eyes on the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed in his time alive. His Dany, in her all her glory, in that blue dress. It was almost too much. He must have forgotten to speak because she asked him if he was okay in Dothraki. The fact that the love of his life had dedicated herself to learn his language made him feel incredibly lucky. Dothraki may not be the most eloquent of languages but it was his language. The way the syllables rolled off of his Queen's tongue made him hard with their sexy undertones.

"What do you think, my Sun and Stars? Does it fit well?"

If she really had to ask that, she clearly did not know her effect on him. The most ill-fitting article of clothing would be stunning on her beautiful frame.

"It is perfection, much like you," he was finally able to utter.

The pale blue of the transparent material beautifully accentuated the purple and silver color palette that painted the beautiful Daenerys. He and her had both changed so much since they had first met. She brought out the gentleness in him that he did not knew he possessed. He brought out her drive to live and the voracity with which she lived now. The two had only improved on each other, and he would not have it any other way. His enemies called him weak because of her, and truth be told, love was weakness. He knew he would do anything for his Daenerys, and she for him. He was so much happier being considered weak and with the Moon of His Life than he would be if he were the strongest Khal to ever ride without her. He still had his braid, though, so he was doing something right. With her by his side he felt invincible. 

"It is so soft, touch it," she said to him, offering up some of the fabric bunched in her hand.

"As are you, Moon of My Life." He stroked her cheek, the dress completely forgotten.

She took the hint, and started shimmying out of the cerulean dress. He sucked in a breath as he took in his Queen in her naked glory. He had seen her body more times than he could count, but every time he looked at it he found that he was even more attracted to her than the last time.

His cock was so stiff he could probably hoist a flag on it. It would be the white flag of surrender because here he was, surrendering to her wiles. He found that he could no longer remember any of the problems he was troubled with earlier, such as which member of his Khalasar had let a horse die that morning due to mistreatment. All of his idle worries as Khal flew out of his mind and all that existed was his Khaleesi. She inhabited the whole tent, even though in reality she was maybe half his size. 

He gently lifted her and placed her on his dick. He felt her warmth to the very core of his body. Her wet, tight pussy felt perfect on his cock. She let out a slight sigh of contentment as he held her in place and slowly started thrusting in and out. He continued that for a few moments and brought one hand up so that all her weight was concentrated on his hips and his left arm. He continued the lifting motion and brought a finger up to her clit. He started swirling it around until his Queen couldn't contain herself and her quiet sighs became louder moans.

He kept at it, stopping every now and again to keep her from crossing the precipice. Their lips were locked in a kiss. Their tongues danced together much like the hired performers they took pleasure in watching. Daenerys was no idle lover; her hands wandered over his muscular chest and onto his nipples and caused shivers throughout his body. The hand he was not holding her with drifted up to her hair and became entangled in the silver, his eyes locked into hers for all of eternity.

“Now is the time to stop being gentle,” Dany said as her excitement reached a new level. Drogo loved to hear these words. At once, he lowered her from her place on his hip and flipped her over so he saw her heart shaped ass calling for his rock hard dick. He thrusted into her and she cried for him to go faster, so he did. Faster and harder he thrust into her, until he could feel himself starting to explode. He pulled out of her and she flipped around and placed her mouth around his sizeable cock.

The sight of his Queen doing such pleasurable things to his body was too much for the Khal to handle. He erupted inside her mouth and sighed in pleasure as she swallowed his liquid. Now it was time to return the favor to his love.

Daenerys was waiting for him, spread out on the bed. She knew what was next. Her thighs were open and inviting, and he quickly got to work. His tongue searched out her clitoris and he moved it up and down, increasing speed as she reached climax. Dany’s back arched as she moaned his name, telling him she was his and his alone. Her juices rose to greet him and he knew he had done a good job. He would have to clean his beard, but it was nothing in comparison to the joy he got out of pleasuring his Khaleesi.

  
He tiredly climbed into the bed next to her and they lay there. He stroked Daenerys’ hair as she folded herself into him. They fell asleep like that, two warriors who had each other and needed nothing else.


End file.
